Spell: Boston
by multiply014
Summary: (Entry 2 of the Spell Series) He listens. [CoAi] [ShinShi]


_"I think I'll go to Boston."_

 _"And 'start a new life'?"_

 _Not expecting silence as an answer, he turns to her. She's looking at him, incredulously, if her slightly raised eyebrows and smirk are indicators._

 _Annoyed, he asks, "What?"_

 _She laughs, "Many things." Her lips settle into a soft smile, her gaze now directed at the kids._

 _He follows suit, turning to look at their companions. Eyeing her, "Tell me about them. I think we won't be leaving anytime soon…"_

 _"Huh, I didn't know you're part-time counselor now, detective?", she challenges, a raised brow and slight grin in place, but still looking at the kids._

 _"Oi."_

 _They sit in companionable silence as they continue their watch over the children and one childish professor. A day out in the park with the professor is a nice change of pace, so they settle in their comfortable roles as quiet viewers, much like parents enjoying the rare times of peace after a day's trouble._

 _A light breeze plays with the leaves of the trees, and, he observes from the corner of his eyes, it ruffles the waves of her hair. She yawns, and this amuses him, breaking him out of their lazy observance._

 _He enters a conversational mood, and he prompts her, "So?" He isn't looking at her, but his attention is focused on her as he eyes her._

 _"Hmm?" she starts, still looking at the children._

 _"What was so funny?" he clarifies._

 _She snickers, "Still stuck on that? I didn't expect the great Detective of the East to be so… petty." She turns to him this time, mocking grin in place._

 _"Call it curiosity, woman," he replies, now turning to face her._

 _"Whatever you say…"_

 _"So what is it?"_

 _"What, won't let me sleep until I confess my deepest, darkest secrets?"_

 _"You're already not sleeping so what's the point—"_

 _"Good that you_ appreciate _it, detective."_

 _"You know I do, and—ugh, woman, do you really have to act all surprised?—as I was going to ask, what's deep and dark about Boston? Or what's deep and dark is your sense of humor."_

 _Her face turns serious, and she answers, "Humans. The hearts of humans are deep and dark, Edogawa-kun."_

 _Exasperated, he sighs, "As I said, what's deep and dark is your sense of your humor. Do you really enjoy riling me up?"_

 _A grin breaks upon her face as she answers, "Why, yes, how perceptive of you!" Her expression turns introspective as she continues, "You can't deny it though…"_

 _"This can't possibly be why you were so amused with Boston earlier."_

 _"Why are you so fixated with Boston and asking me about Boston?"_

 _"Because you are?"_

 _"Admit it, you're bored."_

 _"And you're not?"_

 _She stares at him for a long time, and, with a short and quiet chuckle, replies, "I was surprised, that's all."_

 _"Should I be offended you thought I didn't know the song?" he narrows his eyes at her in fake suspicion._

 _She has an incredulous look on her face, clearly amused at how he instantly understood her and at how he's playing the conversation. She stifles another chuckle and proceeds to school her expression as she replies, "I didn't know you listen to foreign songs. More importantly, I was thankful you didn't_ sing _it."_

 _Up to beat, he offers, "Oh, then should I sing it for you now, then?"_

 _"Heaven forbid," she deadpans._

 _His face cracks a smile, and, as he's unable to contain it, he laughs._

 _"You're crazy," she states with a hint of amusement in her tone._

 _"But this is such a ridiculous conversation, don't you think?" he speaks as his laughter subsides._

 _"We're in a ridiculous situation, so I guess that's about right."_

 _His laughter and her soft expression attracted the attention of their companions, and they approach the pair, curiosity clearly piqued. The two not-kids deftly avoid the interrogation, instead asking about their hunt. As they follow the kids a little bit slower, lingering at the back as usual, they share a tired but amused smile. As usual._

* * *

He's at the airport lounge, looking a little lost. He questions his sanity a bit, leaving without a plan, telling only a few people the barest details—as he's got no plan, so there's not much to tell—the moment he confirmed she was gone.

Armed with no clues but a single memory, he holds a one-way ticket to Boston.

He thinks this is ridiculous. But he knows he'll find her, no matter where she's gone, no matter how long it takes. And soon enough they'll be sitting again on that park.

Together. As usual.

 _'With the kids and the professor, of course,'_ he tells himself.

As soon as the staff announces the gate is open, he boards the plane.


End file.
